Eashoa: The Creatures of Lura
by Narnia Miss
Summary: book 4 to King Talcar.
1. To the Future!

Jakin turned to page 104 and read, "Year 5002

Jakin turned to page 104 and read, "Year 5002." He turned wide-eyed to Marion, who eagerly motioned for him to continue. He turned the page, and his eyes grew even wider as he saw a picture of a spaceship, flying in space. They both stood there silently, reading about spaceships, galaxies, and much more. They had never even seen planets before, and you can imagine that they were very confused about some things. It took them over a week to understand that human beings would begin to fly around in space, exploring a whole new world. Both really liked the idea of "space people," and were looking forward to going forward in time. Jakin especially studied the weapons used in that time, and found especially interesting the Phaser, and the Ray Gun. The Phaser you could set at different settings, such as, "Stun, kill, or shock." And the Ray Gun was a little different. It couldn't kill a person; it could only blast a wall of intense heat at a person, driving them back. Jakin couldn't wait to try one out! Meanwhile, Marion was more interested in the spaceships themselves. There were big, cumbersome spaceships, and there were sleek, fast spaceships. Marion's favorite was titled, "F-5 Comet." It was a small fighter spaceship, but thin and fast. Its hull was gray, with white outlines. In the cockpit, there was only room for one person, who manned the controls, and the weapons. The weapon was like a gun, but there were two guns together, so that the person put their hands in the middle bar, and could swing both guns around at the same time, so that the guns were straight, and easy to handle. The seat also moved, so that the person could swing to and fro, to follow the enemy planes in space.

Once they had all read up on the year 5002, they felt somewhat ready. They knew they would probably have to learn as they went along, and neither of them could wait until they were called into the future!

Marion took the basket her mother offered, and she and Jakin set off towards the village market. They were doing some shopping for their mother, and the weather was sunny, and bright. Jakin was about to ask Marion something, when he saw her suddenly begin to sink in the ground. Marion let out a startled yell, and desperately grabbed at Jakin's outstretched hand. Jakin pulled at her with all of his might, trying to get her out of the deep dirt hole that sucked her in. But something was pulling at her strong, stronger than Jakin. After a few moments of struggling, all of a sudden, a force dragged Marion down that was too powerful for Jakin. She was torn away from his hands, and then, she was gone. Jakin flew backward, landing on his back. He sat up quickly, but it was too late. Marion was gone, and now the hole was closing back up. Jakin did the only thing that he could think of: he jumped in the hole.

He expected to feel the normal sensation of falling in the hole, but suddenly, he found himself walking beside a man in a strange gray uniform, and the man was handing Jakin a clipboard full of papers. "Take these, Hanson. We need to get to the briefing room as soon as possible. Sign your name at the bottom, and then we'll get you all set up for the mission." Jakin hastily took the clipboard, struggling to keep up with the man's fast strides. He scanned the paper, only really reading a few titles, "Mission to Defeat Invaders," or "LDF." Jakin wondered what that meant, and asked the man so. "Why, you know it means Luna Defense Federation! Now get that signed, so that we can get things done." Jakin took a little more time reading the paper, and soon saw that the planet that he was on was called Luna, and that Luna was under attack by some invaders of some sort. The invaders were called the Zevers, and from what Jakin could tell, they were not human. He wondered where Marion was, but knew he'd better either sign the paper, or hand it back to the man, and get out of there. He signed the paper, hoping it was what Eashoa wanted. He handed the clipboard back to the man, who gave him a smile, and slapped him on the back. "Though the youngest in our class, I knew I could count on you. Is your sister planning on joining, too? You both are smarter than any kids I know nowadays, and besides, I've never even seen a woman fly the Comet like you sister does."

"Uh yes Sir, I think she is planning on joining, too."

"Good! I'll give her the same sheet to sign at the briefing room. Maybe the two of you will even be assigned together!" Now, he made a swift turn, into an enormous room, filled with hundreds of people, most of them younger, like Jakin was. He was scanning the room, while the man said to him, "Take a seat over there, with the others. Just wait until you're called up." He motioned to where the young people sat, and Jakin noticed how differently they were dressed than what Jakin normally wore. He looked at his own clothes, and was somewhat surprised to find they were the same as what the young men wore there. Tight deep blue pants with a black stripe running down the side, and a light jacket over a jet black shirt. An emblem on his front chest pocket caught his eye, and he lifted up the flap of the pocket so that he could see what it was. A large turquoise planet filled up most of the emblem, with a few stars sprinkled here and there. At the top was sewn, "Luna Defense Federation" in small words. Jakin looked up, and found a seat near the front. He saw the man he had been speaking to going to and fro in the crowd, and Jakin hoped the man had found his sister, and asked her to sign up. At last, a man stood up on a podium, and called for silence. Immediately the murmuring stopped, and all eyes turned to the man. He cleared his throat a few times, and then warmly stepped back to the microphone. "I fondly remember when my time came to choose my career for my life. I chose to be a commander in our forces, but there are many careers you can chose. I will call your name, and you will come up here one by one, and receive your career, and certificate. Please make this fast, and think carefully on what you want to choose. Remember, you may only choose one career. It will be your only job for the rest of your life, so choose wisely." Jakin was startled. These people could only choose one job…for the rest of their life? That hardly seemed fair.

"I will now start calling your names. Good luck to all of you!" And with that, he began calling names. One by one, they came up, some choosing a less exciting job of a desk duty or cleaner, while others chose to be fighter pilots, or mission specialists. Jakin knew what he wanted to be, and that was a ground man. A ground man was like a soldier, being dropped off at a location, and going in with large groups of men, and ambushing the enemy. Jakin knew that Marion would choose to be a fighter pilot, and wondered if he would ever see her. Then, he heard his last name being called. He stood up, and made his way to the podium. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye walking with him, and he looked up. Marion! He greeted her with a quick smile, and she smiled back at him. She was wearing a deep blue skirt and shirt, with a black vest over the shirt. A pretty blue scarf was around her neck, and he also saw the emblem on her shirt. "You are choosing a fighter pilot?" He whispered.

"Yes. And you?"

"A ground man. However are we going to stay together?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to trust Eashoa on this." They had now reached the podium, and Jakin motioned her to take the steps first. He did so, and stopped before the man in charge of careers. Jakin heard her softly say, "Fighter Pilot." And then, she was further motioned forward. Her name was written down, a certificate printed out, and then she was done. Jakin walked up the steps, and then told the man what he wanted to be. He was then handed his certificate, and sent out of the building. He caught up with Marion, who had waited outside of the door, and asked her, "Where were you after you fell in that dirt hole in our time?"

"After I fell in the dirt hole, I was suddenly on my way to walking somewhere. I just followed some other people into the room, then a man came up to me, and asked if I wanted to sign this paper. He told me that you'd already signed up, so I figured that I should, too. Wow, Jakin! We're actually in the future!!


	2. Space!

Marion adjusted her belt, and then ran her hands over her flight suit

Marion adjusted her belt, and then ran her hands over her flight suit. It was a deep orange, with white lining. A white tube connected from an air mask to an air tank on her side. She fingered her controls, amazed that she was actually going to fly an F-5 Comet! Not that she doubted herself. She knew she could fly it, and she already had mentally, going over every bit of the spaceship. "Red Arrow, you're a go." Marion smiled and keyed the mike, responding, "Roger." Each F-5 Comet pilot had a nickname, so that the station control or each other could easily remember the names. She switched on all power, and then carefully maneuvered her spacecraft out of its parking place. When the craft was hovering above the ground, she then grabbed the stick controls, and flipped on a large metal switch for her booster engine to start. Then, she flew out of the hanger into the dark galaxy.

Jakin strapped his gear on, and then turned to help a man in front of him who was struggling with a large pack. "Thanks, friend. I'm Tommy Geon. Just call me Tommy." Tommy had curly dark hair, with an instant smile. His blue eyes lit up as the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Jakin. When do we leave?"

"As far as I can tell, in fifteen minutes. I think we're about ready now, though. I'm glad Commander Spavin's going to lead us. I heard he's the bravest out of them all. Ah, there he is!"

Jakin turned to see the man who had been with him earlier. _So that's who he is._ "Ok, guys. Now that you're ready, let's get loaded up. Forge, nice to see you here. Reed, I knew you'd make it. Hanson! Glad to see you in my station." He shook Jakin's hand, smiling. He moved away, and Tommy turned to him, his mouth open in awe.

"The Commander _wanted you_ to be in his station! He wanted YOU! I can't believe that!" Jakin just smiled and shrugged, and followed the other men out of the room. They made their way over to a huge spaceship, which almost filled up the hanger. On the side of the spaceship was painted, "U.S.S. Lura." Jakin then saw the back of the ship open up, to reveal a large back room, and two long benches on either side, so that the ground men could sit on the benches, strap themselves in, and fly off. The men scrambled in, and buckled themselves up. The Commander stood in the middle, holding onto a handle on the ceiling, so that he wouldn't lose his balance as he spoke to the men.

"We're going to do something dangerous, I won't fool you. For those who don't know what we're battling, let me tell you bluntly. Though they may appear to be human, they aren't. You take those fancy helmets off their heads, and you'll see what I'm talking about. Now listen, they won't hesitate to kill you, so you've got to do the same. You have your weapons, so use them. If you don't, you'll die. There can't be a weak link among us. Let's do this, and do it right!" He pumped his fist in the air, and all the men cheered.

The ride had only been an hour long, and they were there. Upon landing, they all quickly jumped out, and lined up in formation, weapons slung over their shoulders. Three Commanders walked in front of them, talking among themselves in low voices. Finally, the order was given to go forward.

Marion was in the middle of hundreds of F-5 Comets. All were ready for action, and she tuned out the continuing babble of the station officer in her headphones to pray. _Please guide us, and help us defeat these invaders, Eashoa. _She opened her eyes again, and now focused her attention to the planet that was coming up before her. It was a deep red, almost looking like it was covered with blood. She didn't know anything about the invaders; she didn't even know what their race was called. But now she fingered her controls, ready to fire. _I just hope we aren't murdering a helpless and innocent race. I don't know anything about them! _But her opinion of that changed, as she saw a black object coming at her, fast. On her radar screen, she saw the clear outline of it, but still wasn't sure of what it was. It looked like a gray box coming at her, but as it got closer, she saw immediately what it really was-an alien spacecraft. She could hear a tiny voice in her ear screaming as the station officer yelled for her to fire at it. Marion got it in her sights, aimed true, and fired. She surely would have hit the spacecraft, but miraculously, it flipped to the side as quick as a wink, and avoided the fire beam. It turned on her, but Marion had been expecting that, and moved in time to avoid the enemy blast. The craft flew over her head, but Marion saw a glimpse of what her enemy looked like. She was surprised to see a young looking man staring back at her. Then, she saw on his head a tattoo of a large red eye.

"Red Arrow, Yellow Eagle here. I'm to your left, and Six Shooter is to your right. Ready to shoot this guy down?"

"You bet, Yellow Eagle. Let's get this done. You ready on the count of three?"

"Roger."

"Six Shooter?"

"Roger."

"One…two…THREE!" At the same instant, all three locked on their target, and blasted at the Invader's spaceship. The gray box exploded in a brilliant light of white and orange fire. All three of them cheered as they continued on, and Marion laughed, thanking them.

Jakin was in front with one man, while the others took cover behind them, watching their backs. Jakin signaled for a man over to the left, hidden behind a large rock. He spotted several Invaders about half a mile away and nearly gasped. They were going to shoot people! And these people didn't even have weapons! But then, his thought of mind changed, when one of the people spotted them. With a horrible yell, one of them raced towards them, and Jakin was shocked to see the man fall on all fours, and slowly start to change. His hands grew into claws, and his face turned into one of horror and disgust. His body changed, until it was green and slimy. He had turned into an alien. He heard a blast beside him, and turned to find Tommy shooting at the alien for all he was worth. Jakin turned back around, to see himself face to face with another monster. This one wasn't green though, it was a dull brown. It was a different sort of alien; it looked like a were-wolf. Jakin pulled out his ray gun to buy himself some time, and to drive the creature back so that he could reach for his phaser. He did so, and the creature snarled when it was driven backwards by the heat force. Jakin then pulled out his Phaser, and quickly set it to kill. He then aimed it straight between the were-wolf's eyes, and pulled the trigger.

The battle was quick and furious now. Marion shot right and left, her seat swinging all over the place. Sadly, Yellow Eagle had already been shot down, and the suddenness of it had slightly shocked Marion. She had just been talking to him, and now he was dead. Another man had taken his place, and his nickname was Black Warrior, and was surprised to see that he was indeed black. Or rather, brown. In her time, there were only white people. She soon found out that he was completely normal, and actually quite nice. "Black Warrior, I've just gotten the go ahead for going down quick and easy. Want to come along?"

"Ha, you bet! I'm coming in after you!"

By quick and easy, Marion meant that they were going to be the bait, so that the Invaders would race after them, only to be blasted from behind by other pilots. She dived down, going as fast as she could. This was the fastest she'd ever gone before, and she felt just like an arrow as she shot downwards, spiraling, down, down. She checked her monitor to see if Black Warrior was right behind her, and he was. Now, he pushed his speed more, flying right beside her now. She checked her monitor again, and saw five Invaders coming fast behind her.

"Woohoo! I can't believe this!" Yelled Black Warrior, over the screaming of the engines. Marion laughed along. She'd never felt anything like this before!

The were-wolf fell backwards, it's forelegs weakly kicking. Then, it lay still. Jakin hardly had any time to think as more Invaders rushed at them. Ogres, snakes, tigers, and many other animals or creatures came at them. As Jakin thought, he wondered, _why are they fighting us? Why are we fighting them? We could all work together. Why, they have a special gift!_ A young woman jumped on him, and they both fell over, wrestling to get on top. Her ears were cat ears, and she had a tail that waved around her. Jakin was on top of her now, and he held her wrists to the ground so that she could not scratch him with her nails. As they struggled, he spat out, "Why are you fighting us? Why are we fighting?" The young woman gave him an angry look of surprise, and then answered. "It's your Commander Spavin that convinced your top General that we were a menace to you normal humans. We weren't doing anything to you! He called us a "Threat to the innocent, or monsters. It's not out fault we were born this way! It's the General's. He's the one in the first place that ordered the scientists to go ahead and try and mess with the normal human babies!" Now, Jakin was really confused. He still held the woman's wrists on the ground, but his shock showed clearly on his face. As he understood, normal human babies had been taken by scientists, and changed?

"But…how did they change the babies?"

"With genes from someone else…or something. Now we're the monsters, even though the General is the one who ordered it done. He said his reasoning for it was to make tough soldiers for his army. Well, when we grew up, and we found that we were just going to grow up fighting all the time, we rebelled. We didn't hurt anyone, you know. We just ran away, and hid. Now, we're the bad guys, and we have to be killed. We have to protect ourselves!" And with that, she tried to claw at Jakin again. But Jakin had had enough. He was not going to kill _anyone_ that was innocent! He stood up, and then reached out his hand for the woman to take. She started at him, unbelieving. Meanwhile, the battle continued on around them, and behind Jakin, a large tiger came, and was about to leap on him, when the cat woman held up her hand for him to stop. Jakin swung around, saw the tiger, and then turned back to the woman. She then told the tiger, "He doesn't want to fight. He says he never knew about us, and that he didn't know anything." Then, she turned back to Jakin. "Are your other soldiers just like you? Do they not know what truly has happened?"

"I doubt it. We were just told that you were trying to kill us, and that we needed to defend out planet, and people."

"Lies. We only fight because you humans fought us in the first place."

"I know that now, and it has to stop. Surely someone will listen to reason!" The cat and tiger looked at each other, and then Jakin said, "We can't let this go on any longer." And with that, he stood to his full height and yelled as loud as he could, "EVERYONE!" at once, the battle ceased, and everyone looked at him. Jakin pointed at the tiger and cat then said, "These people do not want to fight! Commander Spavin is behind all of this, and has tricked out people into killing these innocent creatures!" He then told everyone what had happened, and most of the soldiers were shocked, and stunned. Commander Spavin's face grew a deep red, and his eyes flashed. "You accuse me of this terrible thing? I had nothing to do with any of it! Just ask the General himself!"

"I will, Commander. Meanwhile, I suggest we get back to our planet. I think you have some explaining to do."

Marion was surprised when she heard the order to turn 'round, and head back to the planet. When they were back in the hanger, she finally caught up with Jakin, who was leading a large crowd of ground men.

"Wow, you look determined, brother. What's going on?" Jakin smiled and hugged her, glad that she was safe. "I've found out some things that aren't right. I'm going to ask someone a few questions." He then told her all that he knew, and Marion grew just as determined.


	3. The Creatures of Lura

"Um…sir, there is a young man and woman who would like to speak to you

"Um…sir, there is a young man and woman who would like to speak to you."

"Well, show them in! I'm quite free at the moment." The secretary nodded, and left the room, then after a few moments, came back in, followed by Marion, and Jakin. The General smiled kindheartedly, and motioned for them to take seats. "Please, have a seat. Now, what is it you two wanted to talk to me about?" Jakin looked at the white haired man before him, and only saw kindness. It was possible that the man had been tricked, and had not meant any harm at all. "Sir, I was out fighting out battle today, when I got the chance to ask one of the Invaders why they were fighting us." He continued on, telling the elderly man what he knew, while Marion watched the General's face. First disbelief, then horror was displayed on his face. When Jakin had finished, the General stood up, and went over to a large window overlooking their planet from miles around. He stood there for a few moments, not saying a word. Then, he spoke. "I recall that Commander Spavin was heavily doing his best to convince me that the creatures had turned out wrong, and that they would destroy us. He was also the one that wanted to do it in the first place. I didn't want to…but he somehow convinced me it would be a good idea. I never knew what you just told me. Now that I _do_ know, I will do everything I can to stop it. I thank you both for bringing this to my attention. Mr. Gavin!" He called, and the secretary hurried in.

"Please announce to security that Mr. Spavin of the forces is to be arrested. Immediately!" The secretary then scurried out, and then General turned back to them. "You'll both be given metals; I'll make sure of that! Why don't you two go to your quarters? Rest up some, and then meet me back here for dinner. You'll be my special guests!" He warmly shook their hands, and they thanked him.

Commander Spavin was not one to be trifled with. He could put up a nice face if he needed to, but that was not his true nature. Now, he was not going to let Jakin get away with discovering his plan. If he could get rid of Jakin, then possibly he could re-convince the General that his idea wasn't so bad after all. But then maybe again, he could just get rid of the General himself. Then _he_ would be promoted General! He had a few men he could trust that would take care of Jakin for him.

Jakin and Marion found their quarters fairly easy, and both had a restful evening. At 5:50 p.m., they made their way to the General's quarters, and Jakin knocked softly on the door. No answer. They had at least expected the secretary to answer, but no one was. Jakin quietly opened the door then called, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Again, no answer. He looked at Marion, who was equally surprised. She pushed past him, and went further into the room. The shades were drawn, and the room was dark. Jakin overtook his sister, going before her. He drew his phaser, and set it on stun. But before he could even see what had happened, he felt a warm glow overpower him, and then he felt a shock go through him.

Marion saw her brother fall to the ground, the yellow glow fading. Two men stepped out of the darkness, one man's phaser still red from the blast. The men seemed startled to see her, but Marion took this all in one glance as she turned immediately, and ran out of the room. The men gave a shout, but only one of the men followed her, and the other bent over to pick up Jakin. Marion had a good head start, and she used that to her advantage. She knew that the men must have done something to the General, because he said he would meet them for dinner. She ran to the hanger as fast as she could, and flashed her security card at a guard. He waved her past, and then shut the gate again, barring the frustrated man who was chasing her. Marion climbed inside her F-5 Comet, quickly making sure all systems were a go. She started the engine, and then carefully maneuvered her spacecraft out of the hanger. _I have to get to the Invader's planet, and fast!_ But after checking her monitor, she saw that an unknown spacecraft was coming fast behind her. She knew it must be one of the men that were chasing her before, so she upped her engine power. Shooting through space, she was glad when she finally saw the deep red planet once again. She zoomed closer, and closer, when she saw a red flash behind her, getting closer. She knew the enemy had shot at her, and she was correct as the blast rattled her craft. After a moment's shaking, it stopped, and she continued on. She assessed her damage, and saw immediately that she only had three minutes until her engine power quite. "I've got to make this landing!" She muttered to herself as she squeezed the controls. BAM! Her ship skidded across the surface of the planet, and then came to a standstill. The enemy aircraft thundered overhead, and then turned around for another shot at her. Marion didn't waste any time now, scrambling out of the Comet and running to some large rocks. WHIZZ! Another blast missed her by inches, and Marion jumped from the suddenness of it. She reached the rocks, and slid behind them, gasping for breath. She heard the ship go overhead again, trying to pick her up on the radar, or catch her within sight. Marion scanned the perimeter, wondering where the creatures were, when she felt herself being grabbed. A large man with three arms hoisted her into his arms while he ran across the land, to a large cave hidden by an outcropping of rocks. "We'll be fine once we reach the cave, don't worry!" Marion was surprised to hear from the man. His voice was soft and gentle, not what she would have been expecting. She saw again the red eye tattoo on his forehead, but this time it didn't seem so scary. The man jumped right and left, missing the spacecraft blasts by inches. Finally, they ran inside the cave, and the man gently set her down. Creatures of all sorts stared back at her gravely, and Marion almost found herself at a loss for words. But she cleared her throat, and then told them of her troubles. A tall cat woman stepped forward and said, "I'm the one your brother spoke to. I'm sorry that he has been taken, but what can we do?"

"I…I don't know. I was hoping that you could somehow help me."

"From what you say, Commander Spavin should still be arrested by your security. The General gave that order before he was killed…or taken. As for your brother, I think it's time we do something sensible." The speaker was the large golden tiger that I had talked about before. His bright green eyes took in Marion's sadness, and he remembered that Jakin had been the one that had stopped the battle. Now, he easily jumped up on a rock and said, "I think we need to first go to the people in charge of the planet Luna. We need to tell them that we are not their enemies, and that they have enemies within their midst. Then, we need to get Jakin back."

Marjorie Adams shuffled through some papers, and then looked up when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened, and Marion walked in, followed by the tiger, (whose name was Lune) and the cat woman. Marjorie was startled, but she did not panic like many other people would have. She continued sitting in her chair, but ran her hand in her black curly hair, nervous. She took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes, unbelieving.

"Mrs. Adams, I am very sorry to startle you like this, but we need to discuss something with you."  
"Well child, if you've come all this way without being stopped, I guess you might as well tell me what you need to say. Spill it." And Marion did. By the time she was finished, Marjorie's nervousness was gone, and she had a few tears in her eyes. "Taken as babies, and to have needles stuck in you growing up your whole life, that's just awful. Of course you're not bad creatures! We'll get this straightened out right away!" With that, she stood up, and ordered her secretary to arrest Spavin, order security to find Jakin, and to write up a decree that there would never be another war with the creatures ever again. Marion couldn't keep a smile off of her face, along with Lune and the cat woman. (Whose name was Hannah.)

The decree went out, most of the people of Luna were very happy that they were no longer at war. The creatures were especially happy that there would be no war, and that the people understood that they weren't really monsters and that they had feelings and desires just like normal people did. The creatures and people mingled together, living together. Scientists tried to figure out what had gone wrong, and how they could help the creatures to live healthier and happier. Marion asked Lune, "What should we call you? I don't like calling you creatures at all."

"Why not just call us the Creatures of Lura? I think that makes more sense." So the Creatures of Lura they were. But Jakin was still missing, as was Spavin, for security had not been able to find them. Marion wandered over to an open window, resting her palms on the windowsill. Lune came behind her, looking at her worried face.

"I think…it's time we creatures take some action. We can turn into humans at will, and that is how we are able to fly spacecraft. I think we need to go search for your brother ourselves." Marion whirled around, her eyes wide. "Would you really do that? I would love to come along!"

"Yes, you are an excellent pilot. One of the creatures told me so."

Marion's face fell. "I shot one of your creatures. I feel terrible."

"What's past is past. You thought we were the enemy."

"I know, but it still makes me feel bad."

"Let's forget about it, and go find your brother."

"Deal!"

All this time, Jakin had been in Spavin's hiding place. It was on another planet, called Beila. It was cold, and there was no one living there except for him, Spavin, and his men. Jakin had been tied up on the wall, arms and legs outstretched in an uncomfortable position. Spavin was pacing in front of him, back and forth. He had long ago revealed that he had killed the General, and that fact had made Jakin instantly angry. But now, he was just bored, and tired. He had been tied like this for hours. At the end of each day he was let down; just to walk in circles to get his circulation going again. Then, he was tied back up. It was exhausting, and tiring. Spavin had come into the room not too long ago, angry and upset about something. He hadn't talked to Jakin yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"If only my men had caught your sister. I can't believe they didn't I should have known she was an excellent pilot as you are a ground man. Agh!" Here he stopped, standing before Jakin. "She's told Marjorie Adams _everything, _and now I am being hunted down like a criminal. I am not a criminal, let me tell you. I did what any respecting science critic would do. Someone had to do it eventually!" Jakin tuned out the man's spiel, as he worked on a slightly loose foot, and instead thought about his sister. He missed her so much, and was proud that she had done what she needed to do. He was startled when he felt a shock going through him, and when it cleared; he looked down to find Spavin lowering his phaser. "I'm still going to kill you, Jakin. I just want your sister to be here for it."

"You'll never get her, Spavin. The creatures will always be protecting her."

"How can they protect her if they are dead? You have a lot to learn about strategy, Jakin." At that moment, a BLAST! Could be heard, and showers of ice and snow came down from the ceiling as the cave shook. Then, they heard a distant rumbling. Spavin knew they had been found, and set his phaser on kill. As the rumbling grew louder and louder, Spavin aimed his gun at the entrance, ready to blast anyone who came in. He was standing right beneath Jakin, who had continually been working on the strap that held his left foot. It was coming loose, and now he finally got it completely loose. With his whole leg loose, he knew he had to time his kick right. They came closer, and closer. At last, when they were about to come in the opening, Spavin started to squeeze the trigger, and Jakin powerfully kicked the man in the back of his head. Spavin fell to the ground, the phaser clattering on the ground. Two were-wolves sprung on him, while some other creatures chased Spavin's men throughout the cave. Some creatures transformed back into humans, and started to untie Jakin. A dark skinned youngster with wise green eyes lifted him down, and then handed him off to Marion, who was waiting below. The two gave each other fierce hugs, Marion extremely glad to see her brother safe.

Spavin lived to go in jail for the rest of his life, and the creatures of Lura and the people of Lura was very happy and felt blessed to be spared any more war. Lune was promoted General Lune, and Hannah, Commander Hannah. Jakin and Marion were happy to see the planet Lura well and peaceful, but they were missing their own time and their own family. Marion decided to go up in the F-5 Comet again, this time with Jakin by her side in his own F-5 Comet. They waved at each other through the glass windows as they flew through the galaxy. "Adventure Boy, I have to say your name is the silliest one I've heard yet."

"What about Red Arrow? What kind of name is that? You could have chosen Swift Arrow, Sleek Arrow-"

"I _like_ my name, Jakin! It's nowhere as silly as yours is!" Marion looked ahead, smiling. Then, her smile disappeared. What _was_ that? It appeared to be a…black hole? A black hole in the galaxy?

Jakin saw it too, and had similar thoughts. He swerved slightly to the left, trying to go around it. But, the hole moved in front of him again. He could hear Marion muttering something, but wasn't sure what she was saying. Before he could do anything, he entered the hole.


	4. On To the Next Story

Marion gasped as she saw her brother enter the hole, while she grabbed her controls, and turned her craft around

Marion gasped as she saw her brother enter the hole, while she grabbed her controls, and turned her craft around. "Jakin, come in! Are you there?" No answer. Marion sighed and looked in her monitor, looking at the black hole. What had it done to Jakin?

When Jakin entered the hole, he saw only darkness for a moment. Then, as he emerged from the hole, he suddenly realized he was flying in the sky. Not in space, but in the sky. Then he also realized that he was no longer in an F-5 Comet, but in a somewhat flimsy looking yellow plane. He had on his head a leather cap, with a black scarf tied around his neck. Huge goggles were over his eyes, and the suddenness of having them on made him immediately try and take them off. He was wearing leather gloves, and his hands were clutching some sort of controls, but the plane was weaving back and forth now. He saw small buildings getting steadily closer and closer, and the green grass below was coming up to meet him. Thankfully, he was right above an open field when he landed, and though it was an extremely bumpy landing, it was a safe one.

Marion radioed back to the station room, telling them that she was going in after Jakin. They told her not to, but she was not about to leave Jakin in there. She flew in, slowly and carefully.

Jakin clumsily climbed out of the plane, taking his hat and goggles off. He surveyed the landscape, finding himself fairly close to a small farmhouse. Not far away was what looked to be a city, and Jakin started making his way towards it.

When Marion came out of the black hole, she too saw that she was flying some sort of plane. She was wearing much the same thing as Jakin was, except she was wearing a light blue cotton dress, and high heels. She did not know it, but she landed in a field not far from the field where Jakin landed. After she climbed out, she looked down at her clothes. Blue dress, white bead necklace, a deeper blue cloche hat with a white feather in it, and white high heels. She looked around, wondering where she was. Then, she saw that she was close to a very large city, and decided to go to it.

Jakin finally reached the city, and as he walked in it, he saw some young boys playing on a sidewalk. Each wore a cloth hat, with brown knickers and suspenders. They were playing marbles, but when they saw him, they stopped playing, and one of them called out, "Fancy clothes you got, mister. You one of them pilots?" Before Jakin could answer, another boy retorted, "He ain't a pilot. I saw him land his plane, and he near crashed it."

"I'm afraid that's true. I've never really flown one of those planes before." He answered. Another boy piped up, "Where you from? You don't talk like we do."

"Back east a bit, I believe. I'm new here."

"I can see that." The speaker was a man who had come up behind Jakin.

"Scram." He said to the boys, and instantly they did. Jakin looked at the man. He wore a pinstripe gray suit, with a brown fedora perched precariously at the top of his head. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jakin up and down. "All newcomers gotta go through the boss. Come with me." Jakin didn't want to go anywhere with this man, but he bit back his protest as a gun suddenly appeared in the man's left arm.

**I hope you liked this story just as well as you have liked all the others in the Eashoa series. Check out the next book to find out what will happen to Jakin and Marion in their next adventure! **


End file.
